Love Through Blood
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic and Sally have been friends before the 'Coup' which was commited by Julian Robotnik. Sonic and Sally are the two leaders to the Freedom Fighters, a group of teenage mobian rebels against the fat man. But a day before the 'Coup', Sally was attacked by a man with large fangs. He bit Sonic and now ten years later the venom is finally unleashed and brings with it ... blood.
1. The Vampire Bite

Chapter 1

The Vampire Bite

Black. The sky was a pitch black with a moon that hung high in the sky. It was held above all the trees around as a young five-year-old chipmunk wandered around the Great Forest. The moon was coloured a blood red which is usually non-realistic, but the young chipmunk didn't care as she strode along the short-cut grass. The blood red moon shone down on her as the wind blew through her red hair and brown fur. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she stared ahead of her to see a black shadow behind a bush.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Such confidence coming from a little Princess" it said.

"H…how do you know I'm a Princess?" she asked as fear started to crawl its way into her voice.

"I know a lot of things, my dear Princess Sally" it answered.

Sally gasped and took a few steps away from the shadowed figure.

"Are you a stalker?" Sally asked the stranger.

"No" it shook its head at Sallys' question.

"What do you want from me?" Sally asked, as her fear became visible as she started to shake in fear.

"What do I want?" it repeated her question.

The shadowed figure stepped out of the shadows and Sally stared at what was in front of her. A man with a long black cloak going down to the ground, followed by black pants, shirt and black leather boots. As well as a hoodie covering most of his face up. Sally looked at the mans' face and only saw one red glowing eye and a pair of long sharp fangs hanging over his bottom lip.

"I want your blood, Princess" he said.

Sally gulped and took a few more steps away from him. The man started running at Sally with his arms outstretched and Sally saw that his fingernails had started to grow very long and sharp as he progressed. The man bared his fangs as he lunged at Sally. She brought her arms up to her face to try and protect herself, but nothing came. She heard a screech to the mans' boots and a rather threatening hiss. Sally uncovered her face to look at why the man stopped and saw her saviour. In front of her stood a five-year-old blue hedgehog with his arms and legs spread apart showing his protective side.

"Perfect timing, Sonic" the man, said.

Sally turned her gaze to the man and saw that he was smiling.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sonic asked.

"That's my business and mine alone" the man said. "Now, move aside so I can have my dinner."

Sonic turned his head to look at Sally as her eyes and his eyes met. Charcoal black meeting sapphire blue as they stared at each other. Sonic turned his attention back to the man and shook his head.

"Why would this Princess be any type of food?" Sonic asked.

"If you won't move, then you'll have to be my dinner instead!" the man yelled as he ran at Sonic.

"I'm not moving" Sonic said.

"Fine by me" the man, exclaimed, grabbing Sonic in a hold.

Sally ran over to Sonic, but Sonic raised his hand.

"Run!" Sonic cried.

"But, I want to help you" Sally said.

"You can help me by going back to Mobotropolis!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sally looked at the way to Mobotropolis and ran that way, but instead of going back to Mobotropolis she hid behind a tree and watched the scene before her. The man sniffed the air and Sonic could feel tears on the edge of his eyes. The man lowered his mouth to the hedgehogs' neck and licked his lips. Sonic gulped as he saw the mans' fangs get closer to his skin. Sonics' legs were dangling at the hold he was held in, but he made no intention of making them move.

"Your blood will last me for days" the man told Sonic.

"How?" Sonic choked out.

Sonic wasn't even trying to get out of the mans' grip as the man answered Sonics' question.

"Your no ordinary hedgehog" the man said.

Sonics' eyes widened as he said that, because once he said that the man dug his fangs into Sonics' neck and drank his blood. Sonic screamed in pain as the fangs pierced Sonics' neck and the venom from the mans' fangs flowed into Sonics' bloodstream. Sonic was starting to get weak from the amount of blood he was losing and venom that was taking its hold on his blood vessels. Sally watched in fear as she watched her friend get drained from his blood as the man continued drinking. Sally had covered her mouth and was watching as worry started to infiltrate its way into her brain for her friend. Sonics' eyes were closed as he tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much for his five-year-old body to withstand. His eyes suddenly fluttered open a little bit as a thought hit his mind.

_I'm no ordinary hedgehog, _he thought.

Sally watched in wonder as Sonics' dangling little legs started to spin around. The man stopped sucking Sonics' blood and stared at the young hedgehog.

_I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, _he thought.

Sonics' legs revved up and he grabbed a hold of the mans' arms and swung himself around the mans' grasp. Weakening his grip on the hedgehog, the man let go of Sonic as he spun around and kicked him in the back. The man landed face first into the ground as Sonic landed on his feet on the ground. Sonic gave a small smile to show his victory, but soon fell onto his knees from blood loss. The man raised his head and laughed as he looked at the fallen hedgehog. Sonic looked at the man as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Your not as strong as you usually are because I've drained you of half of your blood," the man said.

Sonics' eyes widened in fear as he stared up at the man.

"B…but I can still kick your butt with what little blood I have left" Sonic said as he rose to his feet and readied his fists.

"Very well, let the little Princess start digging your grave" the man said as he lunged at Sonic.

Sonic dodged his attack and spin-dashed into the mans' back with exhilarating speed. The man screamed in pain as Sonic hit a nerve and the man broke into dust. Sonic stopped his spin-dash and looked at the dust pile in shock.

"That was weird," Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed.

Sonic turned his head and saw Sally running up to him and she looked scared and concerned. Sonic smiled at her, but soon regretted it as he clutched his neck where he had gotten bitten. Sonic cringed at the pain, but tried his best not to cry. At least not in front of Sally.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah" Sonic answered.

"He bit you, but Rosy can fix that" Sally said.

Sonic nodded and continued staring at the dust pile, but soon turned his attention to the moon.

"Lets go home" Sonic said.

Sally nodded and followed Sonics' gaze as she too stared at the blood red moon.

"There is one thing I don't understand about tonight," Sonic said.

"What's that?" Sally asked, looking at Sonic as he dug his fingers into his bite mark to stop the bleeding.

"Why is the moon…red?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOHHH! Suspenseful beginning, don't cha think. This is the first fanfic I've done about a V-A-M-P-I-R-E. I did it that way because I didn't want to type the entire word and anyways hope you enjoyed this chap because next one's gonna take awhile. Don't forget to review, (whispering) it keeps the chapters uploading faster. SXS OUT.<strong>_


	2. Red Or Black Eyes

Chapter 2

Red Or Black Eyes

Sonic and Sally had been trying to forget that horrible night but its memory always clung to their brains. They just tried to get on with their lives instead of remembering it. Dr. Julian Robotnik took control over Mobotropolis not a few days after, as well as King Acorn disappearing from the castle. Sally became the leader of the Freedom Fighters and they have been blowing up Robotnik's factories and stopping Robotnik for ten years. Now, it was time for another infiltration, but what if this time it didn't go according to plan.

Sonic ran into Sally's hut in the small village of Knothole and searched the room for her.

"Sal, are you ready to go now?" Sonic asked in a yell.

Sonic tapped his foot on the floor as his ear twitched to a metal scraping noise. Sonic turned around and saw a SWATbot in the doorway of Sally's room.

"A SWATbot!" Sonic exclaimed. "What have done to Sally?"

The SWATbot stared at Sonic with its red eyes. Sonic frowned at it as he started running towards it.

"If you're not going to tell me, then…" Sonic shouted as he reached the SWATbot.

The robot reached its arms up to its head and easily as it could; took its head off. Sonic stopped in front of it and stared in surprise.

"Sonic, stop messing around," it said.

Sonic stared at the robot as it took its head off and held it under its arm. Sally's head popped out and she smiled at him.

"Sal, I wasn't. I really thought you were a…" Sonic was cut off by Sally, "That means it must work well, then."

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why we can't just race in and deactivate the factory like always?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"Because its not the factory we're after," Sally told him.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, remember I don't know, not even Uncle Chuck knows," Sally explained.

"Right…" Sonic said.

Sonic stared at the ground, then smirked.

"If things go wrong I can easily get you and Bunnie out of there," Sonic said.

"Exactly, now just be patient," Sally said.

Sonic groaned in an irritated way.

"You know how much I hate waiting," Sonic said.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you nicely," Sally said.

Sonic looked at Sally and smiled.

"Fine, but don't expect it too often," Sonic said.

Sally smiled and walked out her door to the middle of Knothole village. Tails, Antoine, Rotor and Bunnie were waiting for them. Bunnie was wearing the same suit as Sally, but it was bit bigger for her roboticized limbs.

"Are ya ready, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"Yes," Sally answered.

Tails ran over to Sonic with a pleading expression on his face.

"Sonic, can I come too?" he begged.

"Sorry, lil bro, but we need you here just in case something goes wrong which with me I doubt it," Sonic boasted.

"Oh okay," Tails said, a little upset.

Sonic put a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Hey, come on, we'll need you here with Ant and Rote," Sonic said. "…And also to make sure Ant doesn't follow us…"

Tails chuckled at that and smiled at Sonic.

"Okay, Sonic," Tails exclaimed.

Sonic ruffled Tails' fringe and smirked.

"Please, my Princess, do not go" Antoine begged Sally.

Antoine kissed Sally's hand.

"Antoine," Sally said in fairly irritated tone.

"Antoine, everything will be fine. After all Sonic will be with them" Rotor told him.

"That is what I am afraid of," Antoine muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Antoine?" Sonic asked.

Antoine froze at Sonic's voice. He knew that once he heard that voice that Sonic must have heard what he said. Sonic walked over to Antoine with an angry expression on his face.

"Nothing, Sonic," Antoine said.

"It sounded like you didn't want me going with them," Sonic said.

Sally rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She knew where this would end up.

"I am only telling the Princess to be careful," Antoine said.

"I heard what you said after that. You said that you're afraid that I will mess up" Sonic said, irritated.

"Well, you usually do," Antoine said.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic clenched his teeth together in anger.

"I'm always the one who ends up destroying the bots! I'm the one who Robotnik mostly wants!" Sonic shouted.

"Yes, but the Princess may get captured and…" Antoine was cut off by Sonic ranting on.

"You think Sally doesn't know that! She does know that! She doesn't care what happens to her all she cares about is helping all of us and destroying Robotnik's forces!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Antoine were arguing face to face now.

"Yes, but she has to be more careful," Antoine said.

"She knows to be careful! But you must get it into your head that she's doing what's right for all of us!" Sonic shouted.

"I care about her too much!" Antoine yelled.

"So do I! That's why I risk my life for everyone I care about!" Sonic shouted.

Antoine was about to reply with another remark, but he saw something odd about Sonic. He noticed Sonic's eyes changed from black to red and his canines lengthened to form fangs. Antoine blinked and took a step back from Sonic. Sally unfolded her arms and pushed Sonic and Antoine apart from each other.

"We're not going to get anything done today if you two keep this up," Sally said.

Sonic stood up straight and looked at Sally. Sally looked back to Sonic smiling, but soon saw his red eyes changing back to black. His fangs shortening back into his canines. Sally shook her head.

"Fine," Sonic said, still having the angry tone in his voice.

Sally looked back at Sonic and saw his normal black eyes.

_Whatever that man did to Sonic ten years ago must have been passed onto Sonic by the bite, _Sally thought.

She got a worried expression on her face.

_I hope not, _she thought.

Sonic tilted his head.

"Sal, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. Are you ready Bunnie?" Sally asked.

"Sure am," Bunnie replied.

"What about you, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I've been ready since I woke up," Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

"Silly question," Sally sighed.

Sonic grabbed a hold of Bunnie and Sally's hands and revved up his legs.

"It's Finally Juice Time!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sally, Bunnie and Sonic disappeared in flash of blue as Sonic sped off. Antoine watched the blue disappear from sight as he thought to himself.

_What was wrong with Sonic's eyes?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! Another Updated! PHEW! I know it may seem rushed, but I did this only because I'm thinking of what happens in the next chapter of my book! Hope Ya'll Enjoyed! R&amp;R<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. Infiltration

Chapter 3

Infiltration

Sonic stopped behind a pile of offline SWATbots and let go of Sally and Bunnie. Bunnie and Sally put their SWATbot helmets on and turned to Sonic.

"Remember, Sonic, if we're not back after five minutes …" Sally said but was cut off by Sonic, "I know, I know. Go in after ya."

"No, I was about to say go back to Knothole," Sally said.

"Come on, Sal, you know me," Sonic said.

"Yes, you never listen to a word I say," Sally said.

Sonic smiled, cheekily.

"Arh we gonna do this or not?" Bunnie asked.

Sally nodded and turned back to the plant.

"Ready Sonic?" Sally said.

"I was born ready," Sonic said and ran out from behind the pile of SWATbots and ran into the factory.

Sally and Bunnie walked out from behind the SWATbot pile as well and followed a group of SWATbots that were walking into the factory Sonic ran into. Sonic stopped beside a machine and took NICOLE out from behind his quills and hooked her up to the computer.

"Okay, NICOLE, do your magic," Sonic said.

"Processing data," NICOLE said without emotion.

"Yo, that's what I came here for," Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"New file found, named; Tabishee Monarchs," NICOLE told Sonic.

"Tabishee Monarchs … hmm … sounds important," Sonic said. "NICOLE download."

"Downloading data," NICOLE said.

Sonic continued tapping his foot, impatiently.

"Come on, NICOLE, this ain't Mobius' one way service," Sonic said with sarcasm.

"Download is … 32% complete, Sonic," NICOLE said.

Sonic groaned and bowed his head.

xxxxxx

Sally and Bunnie walked out of the line that the SWATbots were walking in. They walked over to a control panel and Sally started typing on it. She typed a few words and a red screen came up on the screen.

"Bunnie, what's the password?" Sally asked.

"Ah' don' know, Sally-girl," Bunnie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm … it has to be something he would remember and something he most likely loves to do," Sally said.

Sally typed in; ROBOT. Access denied. Sally tried; ROBOTNIK. Access denied. Sally typed in; RODENT. For since he hated Sonic so much she tried that. Access denied.

_It was worth a try, _Sally thought.

Sally typed in; JULIAN. Access accepted. Sally's eyes widened. She didn't realise that Robotnik's old first name would work. Sally went into the SWATbot factory file and disabled it. She smiled at Bunnie.

"Now, Robotnik won't be able to make anymore SWATbots. At least not until he figures out what is wrong with it," Sally said.

"Good work, Sally-girl. Now, let's get outta here before Robotnik finds out we're here," Bunnie said.

Sally and Bunnie were about to leave when their arms were grabbed by a few SWATbots. They struggled in the SWATbots grips, but that just made one other SWATbot come over and take off their helmets.

"Ahhh!" Bunnie shrieked.

A flying video bot went up to the two freedom fighters.

"Hello, ladies," Robotnik snarled.

Both of them gasped.

xxxxxx

Sonic looked around the factory and then at his watch, that was tucked underneath his glove cuff. It had been ten seconds since the last time he had checked. He sighed and looked back at NICOLE's screen.

"Done yet, NICOLE?" Sonic asked.

"Download is … 80% complete, Sonic," NICOLE said.

Sonic whined and stomped the ground.

"How much longer are ya gonna be?" Sonic asked.

"It has only been … five minutes, mah main hedgehog," she answered Sonic.

"And five minutes to me feels like an eternity," Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic's ear twitched when he heard metal scraping across the ground and looked over his shoulder and saw Sally and Bunnie being led out of the factory. The SWATbots were too occupied with the other two freedom fighters that they didn't notice Sonic, even though he was in plain sight. Sonic watched the SWATbots take his friends out of the factory and to Robotnik.  
>"They've been captured by those bolt-brains. Great, just what I need," Sonic said, already irritated that the downloading process was still going.<p>

"Download complete," NICOLE said.

Sonic froze when he heard NICOLE and saw that some of the SWATbots had turned around and started to go after Sonic.

"Thanks for the heads-up, NICOLE," Sonic said.

Sonic unhooked the cord from the computer and put NICOLE back in his quills.

"Juice … time," Sonic said, but as he was about to run off a hand grabbed his wrist in a death grip.

"You're not going anywhere, hedgehog," Robotnik growled at Sonic.

Sonic gasped as he turned and saw Robotnik standing behind him and holding his wrist in a very firm grip.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If ya confused about why the video of Robotnik went with the SWATbots while the real Robotnik went after Sonic, it was because he wanted the best prize and you all know how much Robotnik hates Sonic. And I not that good at Bunnie or Antoine's accent so I just guess.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	4. Awakening The Monster Within

Chapter 4

Awakening The Monster Within

Bunnie opened her eyes and looked around. She saw she was in a cell in a dungeon. She heard a voice and saw a distraught princess beside her. Sally sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. Are you okay, Bunnie?" Sally asked.

"Sure, Sally-girl, ah'm fine. Where are we? Wha' happened?" Bunnie asked.

"Robotnik's SWATbots knocked us out as we arrived at the dungeon. I woke up before you and started getting worried about you," Sally told the cyborg rabbit.

Bunnie nodded and looked around again and saw someone was missing.

"Where's Sugar-hog?" Bunnie asked, frightened for the hedgehog.

"I don't know. Maybe Robotnik put him in a separate cell," Sally told Bunnie.

"You are correct about that, Princess," a voice said behind them.

The two whirled around and saw Robotnik outside their cell with a SWATbot beside him. Robotnik smiled, wickedly, and clicked his fingers. A small box popped out of the SWATbot's chest and went into the cell. It unfolded and turned into a television and an image appeared on the screen. Bunnie and Sally saw that it was Sonic and he was inside a sound-proof cell with no windows or doors, except for the glass doors ones in front of him. There was a bed in the corner and he was staring at the camera in anger.

"Oh no," Sally exclaimed.

"Sugah-hog!" Bunnie cried.

Sonic growled and lunged at the glass and tried cutting it with his quills, but it didn't work. He tried a few more times, but it still didn't work. Sonic stood against the wall, panting and glaring at the camera.

"Robotnik! I Know You're Watching Me! What Are Gonna To Do Bunnie And Sal? What Are You Planning On Doing With Me?" he shouted at the camera and lunged at it, fist clenched, but suddenly gas came from a small hole in the glass door and he fell down, unconscious.

Sally and Bunnie watched as the gas blocked their view of Sonic. The television suddenly folded back into the small box and went back inside the SWATbot. Sally ran up to the bars and held them within her grasp as she and Bunnie glared at Robotnik.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"It was just knock-out gas, Princess. He will be fine. That is ... until I have finished with him," Robotnik smiled and turned to leave.

"What About Us? What Are You Going To Do To Us?" Sally yelled after him.

"The roboticizer of course," he replied. "But after I'm done with that hedgehog."

Robotnik left, leaving Sally and Bunnie staring after him and thinking about what he would do to Sonic.

xxxxx

Sonic opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. His eyes widened when he saw that he was chained to a lab table. There was only one light on and it was above him. He looked at his surroundings and saw a giant computer in the corner with an image of a DNA analysis. He looked to the other side and saw two sliding doors open and saw 'The FatMan' walk in. Sonic's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Sonic snarled at Robotnik.

"Calm down, hedgehog. All I want to do is look at that little DNA analysis on the computer and upgrade your 'being'," Robotnik explained, grinning evilly.

"Upgrade my 'being'?" Sonic asked, suspicious.

Robotnik's grin widened and he walked over to the computer and it printed out some documents on Sonic's DNA. Robotnik read them and was surprised at what he saw.

"That's impossible," he said.

"What? What's impossible?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik glared at Sonic, but decided to tell him since he wasn't going to be able to remember anything afterwards.

"Well, it says that you're DNA has been warped by a bite you got when you were five," Robotnik explained.

"Yeah, I remember that dude. What a weirdo! He bit me on my neck and it felt like he was sucking my blood like a leech," Sonic shuddered at the memory.

"Well, it said there was a sort of ... venom in his fangs and it went into your bloodstream and ... corrupted it with some sort of demon being," Robotnik smirked.

"Demon being in my blood," Sonic repeated with a scared tone.

"Yes. Now I think that you would be a great pet once it's awakened," Robotnik laughed.

Sonic gulped.

"What demon being is it? And how will you awaken it?" Sonic asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Robotnik exclaimed, pulling down a switch and a bolt of lightning hit Sonic.

Sonic screamed in pain as he felt a section of his blood unclog itself from a forced barrier and corrupt his normal blood. The lightning stung his skin and burned his body, especially the place where the scar from the bite ten years ago was. It singed like a fiery acid hitting his scar and then ... it stopped. Robotnik pulled the switch up and smiled at the hedgehog in front of him. He walked over to the hedgehog and leaned forward, looking at the hedgehog's black eyes.

"How do you feel Sonic?" he asked.

"Hungry," Sonic looked up, smiling while two fangs gleamed in the small light above him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was gonna update earlier by finishing chapter 5 and then updating this chap up. But my dog swallowed a sockette (don't know how to spell it) and we had to take him to the vet to get a needle thing to throw it up. He threw it up and on the way home he threw up on me, because the needle stuff was still affecting him. Anyways hope you enjoy. Nex chap will be up once I get enough reviews.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	5. A Hunger Unleashed

Chapter 5

A Hunger Unleashed

Robotnik smiled and turned around. The sliding doors opened and Snively was standing beside a SWATbot holding a light brown Mobian cat. Robotnik's smile turned into a grin and he motioned for the SWATbot to bring the Mobian over. Sonic stared at the cat with hungry eyes. He stared at the cat's whole body and then when he looked at the cat's neck, he licked his fangs as he saw small purple veins on its neck where the blood ran through. The cat looked at Sonic in happiness and clapped his hands.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, I knew you would come and save me!" he exclaimed.

Sonic grinned a devious smile and licked his fangs again, staring hungrily at the cat. He saw Sonic's expression toward him and got a scared feeling in his gut that the hedgehog wasn't himself as he saw Sonic's gaze. Snively came up beside Robotnik.

"Sir, should we leave the room once we let him go?" Snively asked his uncle.

"Yes. I wouldn't want to see all the blood the hedgehog will spill," Robotnik said.

Snively looked at Robotnik in shock.

"Why, sir? But I thought you liked trying to kill the Mobians," he said.

"I do, but the hedgehog may come after us next once we let him go," Robotnik explained.

Snively and Robotnik left the room and the doors closed behind them. Though Robotnik stayed behind to listen to what was happening. The SWATbot pressed a button on the computer's control panel and the chains holding Sonic down, let him go. Sonic jumped off the lab table and stared at the cat in front of him.

"Come on … err … Sonic, let's go while you're free," he said as he backed away.

A deep chuckle emanated from Sonic.

"No time for escape. I am so very hungry," Sonic said and lunged at the cat.

The cat screamed and tried to dodge, but Sonic was too quick. Sonic pinned the cat against the wall and smirked at him. The cat looked into Sonic's eyes and saw that they weren't their usual black-brown colour, but instead a blood red. The cat gulped at the hedgehog's next movement.

"Sorry about this little kitty," Sonic teased.

The cat squeaked and Sonic chuckled. Sonic opened his mouth wide and the cat saw two of Sonic's fangs get longer. Then, he bit down on the cat's neck. His fangs going into the veins and sucking the cat's blood like a leech. The cat screamed in pain and Robotnik smiled as he heard the mobian's screams. Sonic kept his fangs in the cat's neck until he was full.

He wanted to crack the cat's neck once he was finished, but pulled back quickly. His eyes returning back to black. Sonic looked at the blood drained, pale cat in front of him. He looked at his hands and saw some blood. Sonic felt something on his face and wiped his mouth and looked at the back of his glove and saw more blood. Sonic's eye widened and he backed away, terrified of what he had done.

"W ... What am I? Why did I do that? I ... I killed someone," Sonic said.

Robotnik heard Sonic's voice and knew he had snapped out of it. He opened the sliding doors and saw Sonic on the other side of the lab and cat lying just a few metres from the doorway. Robotnik's grin turned into an evil smirk. Sonic saw Robotnik and rage boiled inside of him.

"What Did You Do To Me?" Sonic yelled.

"I did nothing, hedgehog. I just simply awoke the being that you now are," Robotnik answered Sonic.

Sonic's anger boiled more, like it had been inside lava.

"Which Is What?" Sonic shouted.

The hedgehog's anger had changed to despair as his eyes continued looking over to the dead cat. His eyes watered with tears as he imaged how he had killed the cat. Robotnik smiled wider at the distressed hedgehog.

"A vampire," he said.


	6. Escaping The Truth

Chapter 6

Escaping The Truth

Sonic stared at Robotnik in horror at what he just said to Sonic. The blue hedgehog shook his head in denial. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Could it? Sonic looked at Robotnik and saw his smile. He frowned and growled.

"What do you mean that I'm now a vampire?" Sonic asked, worried.

Robotnik's smile turned into a grin. He looked at the blood surrounding the hedgehog's mouth. Sonic knew he had killed the cat but he didn't want to believe it.

"Sonic, you killed that cat," Robotnik told him.

Sonic's knees buckled under him as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I Know That!" Sonic shouted. "But Tell Me How I'm A Vampire!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I will tell you," Robotnik said.

Sonic stared at Robotnik. He, then, looked over at the dead, blood-drained, cat. Sonic felt that urge inside of him again and it felt weaker than before but it was still irresistable. Sonic should've known that Robotnik wouldn't tell him anything about him being a vampire. He would have to have Rotor scan him and tell him.

Sonic shook his head and looked at the sliding doors. He grinned back at Robotnik and zipped past him. Robotnik smiled as Sonic went past him. He knew the hedgehog was going to break his friends out. He would allow that but the hedgehog would soon regret it once he was thirsty once more.

Sonic ran through the sliding doors. He ran down the hallway and into the dungeon-like area where the cells were. Sonic looked around trying to find the cell Bunnie and Sally were inside. He soon found Sally and Bunnie's cell near the end of a row of cells.

"Oh, Sugar-hog, what'd the, doc, do to you?" Bunnie asked.

_It's not what he did, it's what I did, _Sonic thought of what he did in disgust.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, just fine," he answered.

Sonic looked at the cell bars and grabbed hold of them. Sonic pulled them as far a part as he could. He couldn't do it that far. He growled as he pulled. He let go and saw he only made them far enough for Sally to fit through. Bunnie wouldn't be able to because of her robotic limbs. Sonic looked at the bars and then at Bunnie.

"Bunnie, try and make the bars more far apart," Sonic told her.

"Alright, Sugar-hog," she said.

Bunnie grabbed the bars and started to do the same thing Sonic did. She pulled harder and accidentally broke the two bars she was holding. She held them and then threw them aside.

"Oops," she smirked.

Sonic smiled and Sally and Bunnie got out through the hole that was created for them. Sonic grabbed them and started to run back to Knothole. Sally looked at Sonic in worry.

"What happened in there, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, Sal, you don't need to worry about it," Sonic told Sally.

"Why are there not any 'bots 'round?" Bunnie asked Sonic.

"Who knows," Sonic shrugged, faking that he didn't know.

He didn't want to talk about what happened in the room with Robotnik. If he had wanted to he would've already told them. His eyes looked to the horizon and he sighed. It was nearing night and the sun was starting to burn his skin. He hoped the girls wouldn't notice the smoke coming from his skin as he ran back to Knothole.


	7. The Truth Always Hurts

Chapter 7

The Truth Always Hurts

Once they arrived back at Knothole, Sonic put the girls down and started panting. There was smoke coming off his body, which he guessed meant that what Robotnik said was true. The other Freedom Fighters came over to Sonic, Bunnie and Sally and kept asking them questions about their mission.

Antoine kept asking Sally if she was alright, which she kept irritably saying "yes". Rotor was attending to look at Bunnie's arm which had a small dint in the palm, probably from taking the bars out of the cell. And finally Tails was asking why Sonic had smoke coming off his body. That seemed to catch everyone's attention as they all looked at him. Sonic looked at them with wide eyes, frozen in place.

"Yes, Tails is right. Why _do _you have smoke around yourself?" Sally asked, pointing at him.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well, I … err … guess Robotnik put something on me to release smoke to make it look like … I was catching on fire," Sonic explained to them, speaking of the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are ya'll sure?" Bunnie asked. "It does look like you're really on fire."

"I'm sure, Bunnie. I'm fine," Sonic replied.

"I am not thinking zat. You did not look fine when we were arguing zis morning and your eyes turned red," Antoine commented.

That comment sent a shiver up Sonic's spines. Did Antoine already figure out what he was? Nah! That couldn't be. If he did, he would be whimpering behind Bunnie saying "Do not hurt me vampire!" Even so it still made Sonic freeze in place as everyone looked at him suspiciously for an answer.

"Maybe that was just the reflection of the sun in my eyes and it made them look red," Sonic said, smiling nervously.

"No, I am positive your eyes were zee colour of evil," Antoine said, glaring at the hedgehog as well as shaking at the same time.

"Well, whatever it is, you need rest, Sonic. You were put through a lot in this mission and you need the rest," Sally told him.

"Got it, Sal," Sonic said, winking and giving her a thumbs.

She rolled her eyes at him and he ran into his hut. He shut the door, closed the windows and fell on his bed. The smoke disappearing from his form as he lay in shadows. He sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He opened his mouth and felt the fangs in his mouth where his canines used to be. The fangs slid out of his gums and became longer as Sonic's thumb rubbed against them, feeling the sharp, piercing tip.

He heard a knock on his door and took his hand away from his fang, but accidentally scraped his thumb against it as he pulled it out. He hissed in pain and grabbed his thumb. The fang had ripped through the fabric of his glove and had made a small cut in his thumb where blood was starting to drool out of. His fangs slid back up into his gums to hide from view.

Sally opened the door and walked into the room, Sonic hid his thumb behind his back as not to arose any sort of blood seizure he may have if he sees the blood. Sally sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him in concern. Sally left the door open but none of the sunlight was long or wide enough to hit Sonic because his bed was in a corner.

"Sonic, I need to ask you something," Sally told him.

"What is it, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"What did Robotnik _really _do to you?" she asked.

Sonic bit his bottom lip, being careful his sharp fangs didn't pierce it.

"I mean, what you said before. It didn't sound…" Sally was cut off as Sonic sighed. "…Believable. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Sonic, please, tell me. There can be something we can do to help," Sally told him.

"I don't know, Sal. I mean … Robotnik did something to me and then … I changed," Sonic told her.

"You changed?" Sally asked, eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

"It's complicated to explain, Sal," Sonic told her.

Sally put her hand on his gloved one that was on his stomach. He looked at her, charcoal eyes meeting sapphire blue.

"Sonic, you … don't have to tell me this instant. You can tell me later, okay," she told him.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise.

"And if I still can't tell you then?" Sonic asked.

"I'll have to get it out of you the old fashioned way, forcefully!" she said, smiling.

Sonic put both hands to the side of his face and his eyes looked around the hut in fake fear.

"OH NO! I'm Shaking In My Sneakers!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sally laughed and when Sonic took his hands away from his face, Sally looked at him in concern.

"Sonic, how did you get blood on your face?" she asked him.

Sonic's eyes widened in fear.

_Oh No! I put my thumb near my face by accidence and put some of the blood on my face! _Sonic exclaimed in his thoughts.

"I … err…" he sighed and held out his hand and showed her the small blood cut.

"How did that happen?" she asked him in both concern and seriousness.

"I guess I was in such a rush in here I must've hit my thumb against something sharp," he answered.

He had lied to Sally lots of times before, so why did it feel so different to lie today? Was it because of what Robotnik did to him? Or was it because he was afraid of what he might do to his friends if he didn't tell them what had happened to him? Sally looked at him in suspicion and then looked back at his thumb.

"Well, let's clean this up," she sighed.

Sonic nodded as she walked over to a cupboard and got out a first aid kit. She walked back to Sonic once she closed the cupboard door and sat back down at his bed's edge. Sonic sat up on his bed and held his thumb out. Sally took out a water sprayer and sprayed his little cut and his face. She then wiped the blood from his face and thumb and then put a bandaid on his thumb's wound.

"There, that should do it," she said.

"Thanks, Sal," he said as he hugged her.

She gratefully took the hug as a sign of appreciation from Sonic. A smell went into his nose. He sniffed it and his eyes turned red and his fangs slid out as he closed the distance between his mouth and her neck. Sally noticed his hesitation in letting her go as quickly as usual unlike the other hugs they've had.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" she asked him.

He stopped. His fangs quickly sliding back into place and his eyes returning back to black. He let go of her with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry, Sal," he said.

Sally looked at Sonic in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He gulped and quickly jumped off his bed and ran outside. He had to talk to someone he trusted. He had to talk to someone. He had to … tell someone what was wrong with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, updated three fics tonight. WHOA! Nex updates won't be for awhile because a) no internet at where I'm going on these holidays and b) writers block. Hope you like this chapter because I think its pretty interesting because its showing a little more of Sonic being a vampire. I'm Sonic SatAM obsessed now. So I may do Shared Metal Limbs as my next fanfiction to put up.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	8. The One He Trusts Always Knew

Chapter 8

The One He Trusts Always Knew

Sonic ran all the way back to Robotropolis and to his Uncle's hideout. He knew that since it was still day, there would be steam coming off his body as well as the burning sensation from the sun. Sonic grabbed a brick off the ground and banged it three times on a pipe outside the base. The door to the base opened and Sonic sped through the doorway and down the stairs. The door closed once Sonic was through it and the hedgehog ran down into the main part of the hideout. Sonic stopped behind his Uncle's chair and looked at it with distress.

"Yo, Unc. I need your help," Sonic said.

His Uncle turned the chair around to face Sonic and he smiled. Uncle Chuck got off the chair and hugged Sonic. The hedgehog, however, didn't return the hug. He was too scared and worried to. Uncle Chuck noticed that something was wrong with his nephew and let the hug go and looked at Sonic in concern.

"Sonic? What is it? What's wrong?" Uncle Chuck asked his nephew.

Sonic took in a deep breath, "Something happened on the last mission."

Sonic had said that quite fast, but Uncle Chuck had caught onto every word he said as well as seen his unusually longer canines.

"Sonic, open your mouth," Uncle Chuck told him.

"Why?" Sonic asked with some uneasiness in his voice.

"Just do it, okay, Sonny-boy," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head in nervousness and opened his mouth wide. Uncle Chuck looked at his canines and saw that they were slightly longer than what they usually were. Uncle Chuck sighed and turned around to face his desk and computer as Sonic closed his mouth in confusion at his Uncle's reaction.

"I thought this would never happen," Uncle Chuck said, absentmindedly.

"Thought what would never happen?" Sonic asked.

Uncle Chuck turned around and faced Sonic. His expression showed both concern and fear in it. Sonic tilted his head in confusion at Uncle Chuck's expression.

"You remember how ten years ago you were bitten by an unknown being?" Uncle Chuck asked Sonic.

Sonic gulped and nodded his head as he rubbed the spot where he had been bitten. He knew where Uncle Chuck was going with this, but he never knew that he had known.

"Well, the being that bit you was a vampire," Uncle Chuck told Sonic. "I heard about them and had read about them when I was younger and once I saw the bite on you I had to research on it. I found out that a bite from a vampire on a blood moon doesn't turn someone into a vampire at that exact moment. The venom goes into the veins and hides in the blood. The only way to make it resurface is if someone created a machine to do it, or if another vampire re-bit you on another blood moon."

Sonic gulped once more, he could feel both his muscles and his hands tighten in nervousness.

"And I believe that it's already resurfaced. Am I correct, Sonic?" Uncle Chuck asked Sonic.

Sonic lowered his head in shame and nodded it. Uncle Chuck put his hands on his nephew's shoulders and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Sonic, you must tell the others," he said.

Sonic looked up at Uncle Chuck and pushed himself back, "I can't, Unc. If I do … they could banish me from Knothole."

"Sonic, you know them better than that. They wouldn't do that, they would try to help you," Uncle Chuck told him.

Sonic looked at Uncle Chuck with fear in his eyes.

"I know your scared of what you could do to them as well as what they could do to you, but remember that they've known you a lot longer than you being a vampire. They know who you are and drinking blood is what vampires need to do to survive, some don't even like doing it," Uncle Chuck explained.

"But, Unc, I … nearly bit Sal before," Sonic said as some tears appeared on the edge of his eyes.

"Sonic that may have been because you haven't been a vampire before and your body needs to get used to the venom flowing freely," Uncle Chuck said, trying to soothe his nephew's fears. "Did Robotnik free the venom?"

Sonic nodded while wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah. Since I wasn't in control he brought in … a mobian. He let me go and … I attacked it," Sonic told his Uncle.

Uncle Chuck patted Sonic's back in sympathy.

"It'll be alright, Sonic. You'll learn to get better control over it as well as find another source of blood," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head and looked at Uncle Chuck with a smile.

"Thanks, Unc. I knew I could count on you," Sonic said.

"Anytime, Sonic," he replied as they hugged goodbye. "And remember to tell the others when you get back."

Sonic nodded his head and ran out of the hideout. Uncle Chuck waved to Sonic and walked over to his desk and started writing a note to Sally. He knew his nephew well and knew that he wouldn't tell them about him being a vampire. So, Uncle Chuck would just tell them that Sonic had something to tell them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I'm leaving you guys on a cliff hanger for nearly all my fics but I still have damned writers block. And its the second last week of the holidays whichs sucks. My birthday is tomorrow and since I'm at home I decided to try and update somethings. Hope you enjoy!<br>VFMH OUT!**_


	9. No Secret Can Hide From Friends

Chapter 9

No Secret Can Hide From Friends

Sonic arrived back in Knothole in no time. There was smoke coming off of his body once more. He went to his hut, opened the door and was greeted by Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails and Dulcy being inside. He stared at them in fear, but then shook it off to show confusion.

Sonic felt the sun's glow radiating onto his blue fur and it was burning him. He quickly stepped inside his hut and closed the door behind him. "Guys, what's up? Why are you all in my hut?" Sonic asked, quite confused.

Sally looked at Sonic with a stern and concerned expression on her face, "We got a message from Sir Charles saying that you had something you had to tell us."

Sonic flinched at what Sally said and stared in shock into space. Uncle Chuck had written to them that he had to tell them about his vampirism, but he didn't want to. He wanted to wait until he felt comfortable to. Sonic sighed and looked at them while getting out of his staring into space. He guessed he had to tell them now … to make sure he didn't kill, injure or worse … turn any of them. Sonic bowed his head in shame and nodded. Sally frowned at him and motioned for him to tell them, but Sonic's black eyes went to Tails in fear. Tails was the youngest of the Freedom Fighter group and not even a teenager yet. He was only ten years old and Sonic figured that if Tails heard what Sonic was … he would no longer trust him.

Sonic walked up to Tails, bent down to his eye level and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, you're gonna hafta go outside," Sonic told him.

Tails' own black eyes widened in shock at what Sonic told him and replied with, "Wh…What? Why?"

Sonic looked into Tails' eyes, the young fox's eyes had confusion and shock in them while Sonic's had fear and sadness in them. "I don't want you to hear any of this."

Tails tilted his head to add a little more to his confusion, "Sonic…" Sonic shook his head, went behind Tails and pushed him outside. Tails tried to wiggle out of Sonic's grip, but he was too strong which … confused Tails as he knew Bunnie was stronger than Sonic and Sonic can never really hold anyone for that long.

Once they reached the hut door, Sonic opened it back up and pushed Tails outside, very carefully. "Sorry, bud," and Sonic closed the door to his hut and locked it so Tails couldn't get back in. Sonic looked back to his friends, who were all staring at him in confusion. They were wondering what would be upsetting the hedgehog so much that he didn't even want to tell his adopted little brother.

Sally walked over to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sonic, what did Sir Charles want you to tell us?"

Sonic sighed again and looked at her in the eyes, "I'll tell you. It's connected to what Robo-Butt did to me."

Sally continued looking at Sonic in concern and worry. Bunnie walked over to Sonic with the same expression on her own face. "What did Robahtnik do tah ya, Sugah-hog?" she asked him, concern piercing her voice as she asked.

Sonic wrapped his arms around his chest and looked down at the floor. "I'm a…a…a vampire now," he said, shivering as he said the word. He could feel through his gloves that his skin felt nearly as cold as ice and that's what made him shiver. His gaze moved from the floor to his peach coloured arms and chest or … what used to be peach was nearly a dull cream colour and he guessed his muzzle was the same colour.

Bunnie and Rotor gasped, Sally covered her mouth in shock and Antoine screamed in fear and hid behind Rotor. Sonic looked back up to his friends and his ears bent backwards. He hid his face from them in shame, turning around to make his back face them.

Sally regained her composure and grabbed Sonic's chin. She made him turn his head to her and his eyes locked with hers in confusion. "Sonic, how did this happen?"

Sonic sighed once more, "Sal, you remember when that guy attacked you the day before the 'Coup?"

Sally nodded her head at him, "Yes, I do. Why? Is he connected to this?"

"He was a vampire. The venom he sent into me was blocked by my blood because of the blood moon making my blood stronger than the venom. Unc explained this to me and … that's what Robotnik did. He made the venom flow freely through my body, so now … I'm officially a bloodsucker," Sonic explained to them while his eyes went back to floor once more.

Sally looked at Sonic with worried eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. She was giving him a comforting hug. Bunnie and Dulcy soon joined Sally and Sonic looked at them with appreciation.

"Sonic, why didn't you tell us before? After we finished the mission I mean," Sally asked him.

Sonic looked at her as her head lifted up to look at him. "I guess … I was still denying it then, Sal. Thanks, guys," he told them.

The girls let go of Sonic as he looked at them, grateful.

"No problem, Sonic. Just don't think that any of us will ever abandon you," Dulcy told the blue hedgehog.

Sonic smiled at them and Rotor stepped forward with a thoughtful look on his face as well as looking at Sonic, "You do look pretty pale, Sonic. Do you need any blood for your cravings or bloodlust thing?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. Sally looked at him with a look of concern in her eyes, "Are you sure? You don't look too good."

"I don't wanna give you guys any trouble for getting me blood! It's uncool! I don't want any blood! It's disgusting!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sally put a hand on Sonic's shoulder with a frown on her face, "But you will need it many times before we'll be able to find a cure."

Sonic gulped and nodded his head at her statement. Antoine looked at Sonic from where he stood behind Rotor. "M…M…Maybe he already h…h..ha…had heez lunchies," Antoine stuttered.

Sonic and everyone else turned to Antoine to glare at him, but Sonic nodded his head at Antoine with a sigh as soon as he was done. "Ant's right. I did have someone. Robotnik brought in another mobian while I was in bloodlust mode. He left and I was let go to drink it and kill it and … I enjoyed it." Sonic grabbed his quills and pulled them in fear.

Sally sighed, turned around and looked at the other Freedom Fighters with a stern expression spreading across her face. "We're going to start a blood giving program. Tell Dr Quack that everyone in Knothole from ages fifteen to fifty-five will have to give blood once every three to four months for the wounded, but half is going to be for Sonic," Sally explained to them all.

Everyone nodded their heads and left Sonic's hut. Sonic looked at Sally in shock and fear. "Sal, you don't need them to do that for me."

Sally turned back to Sonic and looked into his eyes. "Sonic, you may die from not getting your right amount of blood," Sally told the blue hedgehog hero.

Sally grabbed Sonic hands and he looked away from her in shame. He took his hands out of her grasp and folded them across his chest. "I know, Sal, but … I don't want you or anyone else in Knothole to get harmed by me."

Sally put a hand on Sonic's cheek and smiled at him, "Don't worry, Sonic. You don't have to have a lot. Just enough so you don't lose control and attack someone, okay."

Sonic sighed and nodded his head at her, shakily, as Sally hugged him again. Sonic smiled as he hugged her back. He, then, realised that his friends will be there for him all the way through, but the only thing that they had to do now … was figure out Robotnik's plan for why he made the vampire venom in Sonic unleash.


	10. Getting The Blood Sorted

Chapter 10

Getting The Blood Sorted

Sonic and Sally walked through Knothole toward Dr Quack's big hut. It was more like a house than a hut with a few beds in it for the wounded. A closet for supplies, a reception desk to put up appointments and other things inside the house. Sally and Sonic headed into the house through the doors and up to the receptionist. She was a female pink mongoose with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt with deep blue jeans underneath and a light blue zipped up jacket.

Sally and Sonic walked up to the desk and the mongoose finally noticed them. "Welcome to Dr Quack's clinic for the wounded how may I help you? Oh! Hi, Princess Sally, Sonic. What brings you two here?"

"We wish to speak with Dr Quack?" Sally said to the mongoose. "Can we please see him?"

The mongoose bit her lip. "He's a bit busy right now, I think, Princess. If you come back later he might be…" she was cut off when Dr Quack came over to the three and yelled the mongoose's name.

"Madeline! I am not busy right now, am I?" Dr Quack said.

Madeline turns to look at Dr Quack in shock and shakes her head, "No, sir."

Sonic chuckles and Dr Quack raises an eyebrow at her. He looks at Sonic and Sally with a smile as the receptionist leaves with her head bowed low in embarrassment. "Madeline, you may take your break now if your wish." She nods as she leaves and Dr Quack goes over to the desk and sits at it. "Now, what is it that you two need?"

"Can we speak with you in private, Dr Quack? It's a very private matter regarding Sonic and what happened during the last mission."

"Aah! Yes! Your Freedom Fighters gave me the so-called 'heads up' about the 'blood program' for the wounded," Dr Quack said.

Sally nodded at him and looked around before speaking again, seeing that no one was around to hear, "Did they tell you anything else?" Her voice was low so as not to grab unwanted attention.

"Not other than what they have already told me," he told her.

"Well, the blood program isn't just for the wounded, Doc," Sonic whispered with a sigh. His arms folded across his cold chest. Sally put a hand on his shoulder and bit her lip of how cold it was.

"Who is it for? And why are we whispering?" Dr Quack asked.

Sonic sighed as his shoulders slumped, "Me. They're for me because … I'm a … va…vam…vampire and I need it to survive."

The yellow duck's eyes widened considerably as he only thought that vampires were scary stories told to naughty children if they didn't go to bed.

"But only half will go to Sonic, the other half will go to the wounded," Sally told the doctor.

Dr Quack nodded his head, "Yes. That is good. So, the only mobians participating are in the ages from fifteen to fifty-five?"  
>Sally nodded, but then rethought it for a moment, "Maybe make it ten less. Make it fifteen to forty-five. Fifty-five is little too old I think."<p>

Dr Quack and Sonic both nodded before the duck started to leave. "The program can start in a month's time. During then you will have to find another source of food, Sonic."

The hedgehog nodded his head with gulp before him and Sally started to leave. Sally smiled at him and gently, grabbed his hand as they walked out the door. "Well, now that that's sorted out how about we find the others?"

Sonic nodded his head as he touched his nose, nervously, trying not to look at Sally's hand holding his. He liked it, but he didn't know how his vampire side felt. He really wanted to ask her out though. Maybe sometime later in the month. When he wasn't so nervous about him going out of control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAYZ! Finally did this! Hope you like it! All I could think of because of my DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! As you can tell this chapter is about Sonic and Sally telling Dr Quack about the blood program for the wounded and for Sonic. The receptionist isn't really my fan character as well as it isn't someone else's it's just one I made up from the top of my head. You'll see more of her later on and I may adopt her as an actual fan character of mine if I like her enough. <strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	11. The Tabishee Monarchs

Chapter 11

The Tabishee Monarchs

When Sonic and Sally got back to Sonic's hut, the hedgehog looked at the chipmunk and took in a breath. He was glad all that was over with and he could finally breathe. Sally looked at Sonic in concern; he seemed to be taking it really hard about what he now was and she was worried for him. He hadn't spoken a word the entire time they had been walking back to the hut and it made her think that him being a vampire was bothering him more than it bothered the others.

She didn't have to wait any longer for Sonic to respond to her. A thought then, crossed Sonic's mind and he put his gloved hand in his quills and brought out NICOLE. Sally gasped and shook her head at herself; through all that had happened they had forgot about NICOLE and if Sonic had gotten any information from the computers while at the factory.

"So, what did you find out while you were there?" Sally asked Sonic, wanting to know what he found out before he was captured.

Sonic gave NICOLE to Sally; who took it as Sonic folded his arms across his chest afterwards. "Not much. Only about something called 'The Tabishee Monarchs', whatever they are." Sally frowned and looked down at NICOLE. Sonic noticed Sally's expression and frowned also. "What? Have you heard of them?"

Sally nodded at his question. "I've heard of the name, but I don't know what they are." She looked at Sonic with a smile. "But it's a good thing Robotnik had the data or else we may not know what it is."

Sonic nodded his head at her. "It may be connected to me be being bit or something about vampires."

Sally nodded at that. "It might. If Robotnik has it and wanted you then something must be connected to it."

Sonic nodded and tapped his foot while pointing at NICOLE. "Well, what are we waiting for? Are we gonna check it out or what?"

Sally chuckled and nodded as she opened NICOLE up and the small hand-held computer turned on. "NICOLE search for the data on 'The Tabishee Monarchs'."

Sonic continued tapping his foot as NICOLE was searching her systems full of data for that one spoken file. "Searching, Sally." Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes. Sally smiled at his impatience; even though he's now become a vampire his patience span hadn't changed.

A few minutes of a foot tapping and continuous whines from Sonic and NICOLE finally beeped, making Sonic jump and look at the small hand-held computer. "File 'The Tabishee Monarchs' found, Sally."

Sally smiled at that and looked at Sonic; who had a smile as well. "Display, NICOLE."

A few noises came from the hand-held computer before she answered, "Cannot display; only explain."

Sally was confused at this. Why couldn't NICOLE display the data? Was this the kind that couldn't be displayed and was only information? "Why can't you display it?"

"It has no display file … I am only able to explain what is on it," NICOLE told Sally.

Sally nodded and sighed. "Okay then, NICOLE, tell us what 'The Tabishee Monarchs' are."

"Yes, Sally," NICOLE said and began to process Sally's request before beginning her explanation. "The Tabishee Monarchs are an ancient Tribe that was cursed many years ago by a dark wizard. The curse changed them into demons; they couldn't go into sunlight and could only drink the blood of the living to survive. Once every blood moon one out of the Tribe would wander off and try and find 'The Pure One' that they shall turn into one of them and break the curse. Every blood moon they would fail as they don't know who 'The Pure One' is. To this day the Tribe still thrives and wishes for the curse to be broken by 'The Pure One'."

Sonic and Sally stared at the hand-held computer and then looked at each other. "The Tabishee Monarchs…" Sonic swallowed almost afraid to say the word. "…is a race of vampires?" His voice went high as he said it.

Sally looked back at NICOLE and nodded at his question. "It sounds like it. Maybe they're the ones that sent that man to bite you?"

Sonic looked down as he thought about this; his mind wondering that too. "Maybe, but it said they had failed countless times."

Sally nodded at this and looked back up at him. "But this information may not have been updated for years."

Sonic became worried and swallowed a lump in his throat and sat down on his bed. "If so … there must be a reason that wizard cursed them…" He looked up at Sally with frightened eyes. "…right?"

Sally walked over to Sonic and sat beside him on his bed. "Sonic, the file said it was a dark wizard so it may have cursed the Tribe for an unknown reason. They may have been good people before they were cursed and then they have to resort to drinking … blood."

Sonic looked down and nodded at this, sighing. "I guess." He stood up, clenching his fists in the process and glared out the window. "Well, we should get ready." Sally stared at Sonic in shock at his sudden attitude change. "Let's find them and see what information we can get out of them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I've had huge writers block and I also had to figure out what to do for the backstory of 'The Tabishee Monarchs'. So, if the backstory sounds kinda lame ... it was my first try at doing a backstory for an ancient tribe or whatever. So, tell me how I did on the backstory. I Need To Know!<strong>_

_**P.S. I will be rewriting 'A Love From The Past' because I find that that story doesn't have much of a plot only random lines mixed in with characters coming in at any random time and I just don't like that. I like dramatic tension and anything to do with drama and 'A Love From The Past' doesn't seem to be holding that. It seems to be holding a more comedy feel than drama. So I feel up to the need of rewriting it into a better version. It will still be up until one of my recent stories is finished and then it will be deleted, but don't worry ... it will be replaced with the rewrite. You know rewrites are always better than the original. XD**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
